This invention relates to razor blades and, more particularly, to a single edge razor blade of the type which can be employed for personal shaving and in hand tools for scraping and cutting.
Single edge blades of the type utilized in hand tools for scraping or cutting have a backing along the top edge to take the scraping or cutting forces applied to the blade during use and to prevent abrading of the hand tool. The backing also provides a thickness to facilitate mounting of the relatively thin blade to the blade holder of the hand tool and rigidifies the thin blade lengthwise for a straight cutting or scraping edge.
Generally, the backing is aluminum and it is secured to the top edge of the steel blade by staking. Such a backing is susceptible to loosening due to use or due to improper staking and may slip during usage causing injury to the user or unsatisfactory performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved one-piece single edge razor blade with an integral backing to eliminate slippage between the backing and the blade body.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a one-piece blade wherein the integral backing is securely interlocked to the blade body for a sturdy blade configuration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single edge razor blade which affords a new and improved mounting capability for attachment to a complementary hand tool.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a one-piece single edge blade which is durable in use and economical to manufacture.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
It has been found that the foregoing related objects and advantages are attained in an integral one-piece single edge razor blade having an elongated flat sheet metal main blade body with a cutting edge along the bottom longitudinal edge and an integrally formed force bearing blade backing extending along the top thereof. The blade backing integrally extends from the top of the main blade body and is of general U-shaped cross section with opposing forward and rearward walls disposed generally parallel to the main blade body and offset therefrom on opposite sides thereof. One of the forward and rearward walls is integrally connected to the top of the main blade body and the other of the forward and rearward walls has an interlock portion for interlocking the other of the forward and rearward walls to the blade body.